sas3guidefandomcom-20200215-history
Zombies
Swarmer The Swarmer is the most basic on the game, taking 1-3 hits to kill. They do about 8 damage to your health meaning they can kill you in 12-13 hits meaning that having them in packs of 5+ could get you down your health halfway. They move at a medium speed and can get annoying if they come at you in packs, but just whip out a good ol' regular gun and they'll be splattered to pieces. Make sure your gun also has decent piercing. Sprinter The Sprinter is the fastest zombie in the game, but it isn't very strong and can be killed in 1-2 shots. It attacks quickly though, and can kill you in 10 hits, so you have to stay on your guard and kill them before they can reach you. This could become a problem; if you do the 'run-around-the-map' strategy and kill all zombies infront of you as they could take a short cut and hit you. In multiplayer, there is a greater amount of Sprinters in-game, and it starts to get faster as you rank up. To deal with this, you will need to run like circle in a short radius as the zombie chases you at straight, but not circle, path; shoot it while you're moving, and it should be easily dealt with. Choker (A.K.A Strangler) The Choker zombie is a slow zombie and takes a couple of shots to kill. When it attacks it tries to grab you in someway, but it kills you in about 30 hits so they are easy to deal with. A good idea is to kill this with a gun that could quickly decrease their health. You shouldn't have many problems with these because of it's low damage and speed. Bloater The Butcher is the slowest zombie in the game but one of the most powerful. They do quite some damage and can kill you in 7 hits so be careful, and with a medium-sized attack radius, their kitchen knives can do some damage. Trying to kill one of these with an SMG isn't a good idea as it takes a full clip of the AUG PARA to kill one. Killing these with a good Assault Rifle, high ROF shotgun, or a light machine gun would make these quite easy to deal with. These may also become a problem if you try to do the run-around-the-map strategy on Karnivale/Verdamntenstadt/Black Isle because once you run around the map, the butchers are too slow and instead of following you, they just either take a shorter route, or just turn around and attack you. Worms (A.K.A Leeches) Worms are not real zombies, but spawn from butchers after they die. 5 of them appear from each butcher; they sometimes split up and are hard to kill with semi-auto guns, so just whip out a full automatic weapon or a decent shotgun with proper timing and they will die easily. They take 1 shot with any weapon but they kill you in around 25 hits, and their attacks are quick so be careful when they come at you in large groups. Shadow (A.K.A Shade/Ghost/Spider) The Shadow's unique ability is that it can go through walls and follows you everywhere. I ts damage is the same as the Butcher but is faster. A good idea is to go around in circles so you don't need to go near zombie spawn points and then just shoot where zombies are coming; the Shadow will slowly die. Kill these as soon as they get near you, and don't slow down or you will get hit. There is a possibility that if you slow down and then let it attack you, but run away at the last second, then you will slow it down, but this could get you hit by it or by other zombies. Mamushka (A.K.A Mama/Splitter) The Mamushka is a strong zombie and does not appear until you are a certain rank. (around Level 5). ? It's unique feature is that once you kill it once, it splits in 2, then those 2 split in to 2 again then 2 again, all from 1 regular Mamushka! They gradually decrease in health as they divide BUT their damage is still the same at any size (11 hits to kill you). Their speed increases as the size decreases. Using an LMG isn't a good idea unless you have "Fitness" unlocked and you're at a good distance. The FAL is effective in killing Mamushkas quickly. These can sometimes be dangerous as when you lag, the Mamushka may appear late once you kill the large version of it so stay well away of the spot you killed it or you'll be dead faster than you can blink. Also when you try to attack them by the barricades, try to stay away from the barricade (or fix it quickly before they break) because if they break, they will attack you and you'll die. Devastator (A.K.A Dev) The Devastator is currently the largest and most dangerous zombie (online version) there is and it appears only after you are a certain rank (rank 20). It will attack by either punching you or doing a ground-pound that has a large area-of-effect. Only 4-5 (8-10, with Highlander) punches are needed to kill a person with full health and a maximum of 15 ground pounds (30 ground pounds with Highlander), furthest distance away. It also constantly spawns a group of approximately 12 skeletons until it is destroyed. The best way to kill this is to stay away from him as far as possible and shoot it with an accurate weapon (MGs are recommended). If you aren't a high rank, use the FN FAL or Beuwulf to kill it, or random weapons from the boxes which are usually better. The best gun against the Devastator is the ZCS Wipeout. Most Elites should have a sniper. The sniper kills a Devastator in 17 hits (closest range). DO NOT under any circumstances get cornered by this zombie. Being cornered by this zombie is almost always fatal if you don't have any cryo grenades. Skeleton (A.K.A Skelie) The Skeleton is the zombie that comes out of the Devastator. They appear in packs of 12 and take 1-2 shots to kill, but they are quite quick, slightly quicker then the Devastator, and they can kill you in around 13 hits. In other words, they're basically re-reanimated zombies. They appear everytime the Dev stops and yells to which they form a circle around him. In Closed-Beta testing, this caused a lot of problems with people flying out the map whenever the skeletons came, but now this has been fixed. (Almost completely, still happens occasionally with LAG from flamethrowers). Another type of lag the skeletons do is where the Devastator dies (usually after he dies) and you run over some areas where the dev was and then skeletons pop out of nowhere and start hitting you, this is spawn lag.' Super Devastators (AKA Super Swarm Zombie,Super Swarmer) Super Devs. mostly appear in Apocalypes mode there color is green or red they are alot tougher than normal Devs. but they only appear in Iphone/Ipad/Android Phones. Ways to kill Super Devs. 1. SCMITR Bioshotgun (Most Effective kills in 2 shots) 2. Scar-H 3. FN Fal 4. Premium Weapons Zombie Nest A Zombie Nest isn't a real zombie but spawns lots and lots of zombies until destroyed. These zombie nests only appear on Purge Mode on Verdammtenstadt/Black isle. They have a very (VERY) high amount of health and if they aren't destroyed quick enough, you will be rampaged as they increase the amount of zombies spawned.Weapons that are effective on nests (in order of most effective) *M2 Flamethrower *ZCS Wipeout *Mark II *SCIMTR (When the nest is spawning uncontrollably, this is the best weapon). *RPG-7 (Best effective when tons of zombies are spawning). Burrowers A unnamed Zombie that seems to burrow underground to attack the player. It resembles a large slug and attacks with It's fangs, an acid trail, and it sometimes seems to spit acid. There is a larger version of the burrower which is red and has more health and is two times bigger. These enemies are pretty easy to kill with any weapon but they don't let you camp because they might burrow under you. This enemy is exclusive to the SAS 3 mobile version. Category:Browse Category:Useful Pages Category:Popular Pages Category:Strategy Guides Category:All Pages Category:SAS3 Category:Zombies